Late
by xipeek
Summary: Ficlet,first try in english...Hard case...Do you wanna play with them?...GSR


**disclaimer: **they don"t belong to me but to CBS and Anthony Zuiker.

**A/N:** Okay, first try in english. Ficlet without any goal except writing in english...must admit i'm not very proud of my work...i'm able to understand a lot of english fics but seems like the words i leanrt don"t want to go out when i write it's frustrating!!

* * *

It's late and nothing goes wrong. I'm tired enough to be a little less conscious than I'm as usual. Nevertheless I know I'll remember what I am doing. And I must admit it's a bit freaky. Funny too. Amazing what we can do, knowing that we have an excuse. Human nature is just unpredictable and that's what's attracting anyway.

We're here and I'm gonna say something very stupid. Given the fact that I'm usually someone serious and wise, they'll probably be shocked. But, let me introduce the topic, otherwise you won't understand anything…

Six people in a break room. It's late. Yes, we're all on the night shift. My case was kinda hard and I really need to relax. I guess theirs were hard too. Catherine seems tired and a bit disappointed, maybe by the situation that is setting. Greg and Nick are jocking but it's obvious that they're still restless. Warrick is watching basketball on the tv and Griss…Well, Griss is reading a forensic magazine. However he casts some glances on us every now and then to be sure that everything is allright. And I'm on the couch, observing them with my csi's gaze, trying to guess what's wrong with me. Am I the only one who wants to have some fun? Good God, for once! It may be my case. After all, it was everything but entertaining. Maybe I have a lack of fun. I must admit that last years were neither amusing nor particularly funny. Whatever the reason, here's what I said:

-Hey guys, is someone okay for a game of poker?

They all look at me with a surprised expression. I think they are not used to see me as the one who wants to play. Especially when none of them want to…A smile slowly appears on Nick's face and it makes me smile too. I'm glad to find my friend again. He nodds and I see it's okay for him.

-Do you really think we're in the mood of playing? Catherine asked with a mix of surprise and reprobation in her voice.

-Why not? Greg replied. In fact I think it's a pretty good idea. Anyway the shift is quite over so we are all free…Do you guys want to move on?

-Where? Warrick asked.

-Don't know…Hum…Maybe to the new bar, it could be cool huh?

So Warrick, Nick and Greg are willing to do it, Grissom and Catherine left. I look at them, hoping that at least Griss will be okay. My heart is beating a bit faster now and I can't help my hands starting to shake a little. I hate myself for loosing the control so easily when he looks at me with these incredible eyes. I hate him for touching me enough to keep my feelings intact and insufficiently to be satisfied. Why on earth does my heart continue to believe in a possible relation with him?

Because when he touches me, everything around me – around us- becomes blurred. The only thing I can feel is his hand on mine, our fingers enterlaced and his damned blue eyes on me. The only thing I can smell is the heady parfum that emanates from him. The only thing I can see is the comforting smile on his face. The only thing I can hear is the soft tone of his voice whimpering sweet words in my ear.

The sound of Catherine's voice put my feet back on the reality.Ouch. My cheeks take a pink shade and I do my best to look totally relaxed.

-Well, I suppose it cannot be that bad...

Ah! I knew it! It has been something like five years that Cath is my co-worker and I still don't understand her sometimes... She apparently enjoyed the idea of going out but the fact that it was my proposition seems to be a reason for contesting it... Anyway, concerning the team, she enjoys spending time with us so…Well, maybe not with me particularly but with all of us; good already.

Five heads turn around in the same movement to see a slight grin appear on the boss's face.

-Well, it seems like I will have to teach you how to play…

The guys start to laugh and I can't help smiling the same way:

-I'm not sure about that! I answer teasingly.

-Hey! No fight already, Greg jokes. C'mon, we'll see what does the new diner look like!

So the rest of the team leaves the room and here I am, alone with Griss. I'm going to leave too when I hear his voice pronouncing my name softly.

-Hey Sara…

I'm stopped dead on my tracks and I slowly turn my heels.

-Yeah? I asked with a teasier voice than I expected.

He stares at me with the same grin, then his eyes travel from my feet to my eyes and I feel my cheeks blushing with this unexpected body exam. I'm wondering what's happening when he makes a step forward. The team must be waiting for us now but the only thing that matters is his hand newly put on my waist. He grabs me and leans in to my ear.

-I think we both know how to play…The question is, will the game come to reality?

* * *

Thx for reading...does everybody really did? 


End file.
